PHED Courses at UY
Here is the current list of courses coded PHED (Physical Education) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Physical Education within the Faculty of Education. 100-level courses PHED 104 - Special Activity PHED 105 - Swimming PHED 106 - Track and Field PHED 107 - Gymnastics: I PHED 109 - Recreational Dance PHED 113 - Golf PHED 114 - Creative Dance PHED 116 - Badminton PHED 117 - Tennis PHED 119 - Contemporary Dance PHED 120 - Basketball PHED 121 - Soccer PHED 122 - Volleyball PHED 123 - Rugby PHED 124 - Field Hockey PHED 125 - Softball PHED 126 - Orienteering PHED 133 - Strength Training PHED 135 - Martial Arts PHED 136 - Lacrosse PHED 137 - Ice Hockey PHED 138 - Cross-Country Skiing (Note: Only Available At Ukhta Campus) 200-level courses PHED 200 - Co-op Seminar: Introduction to Professional Practice PHED 243 - Foundations of Recreation and Leisure PHED 244 - Uralican Recreation Delivery Systems PHED 252 - Leadership Methods For Recreation and Health Education PHED 253 - Program Planning PHED 270 - Foundations of Outdoor Recreation 300-level courses PHED 310 - Physical Education For General Classroom Teachers: A PHED 311 - Physical Education For General Classroom Teachers: B PHED 312 - Overview of Elementary School Physical Education PHED 342 - History of Physical Education PHED 347 - Sport in Society PHED 348 - Psychology of Physical Activity PHED 351 - Community and Population Health PHED 352 - Instructional Techniques in Individual Activities Secondary PHED 354A - Administration in Leisure and Health Related Services: I PHED 354B - Administration in Leisure and Health Related Services: II PHED 356 - Principles of Facility Administration PHED 357 - Introduction to Research PHED 361 - Coaching Studies 400-level courses PHED 435 - Cultural and Outdoor Physical Activity PHED 439 - Creative Movement PHED 443 - Organization and Administration of Physical Education PHED 445 - Developmental and Adaptive Physical Activity PHED 449 - Physical Parameters of Aging PHED 451 - Leadership Issues in Fitness, Health and Wellness PHED 452 - Teaching Strategies for Games in Physical Education PHED 454 - Marketing for Social Change PHED 455 - Nutrition for Exercise and Health PHED 456 - Occupational Ergonomics PHED 461 - Advanced Skills and Officiating PHED 470 - Outdoor Recreation Advanced PHED 487 - Special Topics in Exercise Science, Physical and Health Education PHED 494 - Directed Studies in Exercise Science, Physical & Health Education PHED 499 - Honours Thesis or Tutorial 500-level courses PHED 501 - Current Issues in Leisure Services PHED 502 - Administrative Planning Process PHED 503 - Community Leisure Service Development PHED 510 - Skill Acquisition in Physical Education and Sport PHED 514 - Administration of Physical Education, Recreation and Sport PHED 515 - Applied Sport Psychology PHED 516 - Teaching and Coaching Effectiveness in Physical Education and Sport PHED 517 - Research Methods and Techniques in Coaching Studies PHED 518 - Biomechanics PHED 529 - Current Issues in Coaching Studies PHED 520 - Physiological Issues in Physical Activity and Health PHED 521 - Psychological Issues in Physical Activity and Health PHED 522 - Neuroscience in Physical Activity and Health PHED 523 - Issues in Health Promotion and Wellness PHED 524 - Pedagogical Issues in Physical Activity and Health PHED 525 - Qualitative Research Genres in Physical Activity and Health PHED 590 - Special Problems - Exercise Science, Physical and Heath Education PHED 591 - Selected Topics in Exercise Science, Physical and Health Education PHED 597 - Comprehensive Examination - Exercise Science, Physical and Health Education PHED 598 - Project - Exercise Science, Physical and Health Education PHED 599 - MEd Thesis - Exercise Science, Physical and Health Education Professional-level courses (3) PHED P01 - Curriculum and Instruction in Secondary Physical Education Category:Uralikan Yliopisto